MI FASTIDIOSO HERMANO MAYOR
by Yunuen
Summary: ¡Qué dolor de caparazón puede llegar a ser Leonardo!


**FIC NÚMERO 75**

**ESPECIAL DE 4to ANIVERSARIO**

* * *

**Disclaimer**:

LAS TORTUGAS NINJA no me pertenecen, es mi corazón el que le pertenece a Leonardo Hamato desde siempre. Escribo este fic porque me gusta escribir y no por lucro; lo único que espero lograr es hacerte pasar un buen rato, estimado lector.

* * *

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**MI FASTIDIOSO HERMANO MAYOR**

Es otra tarde-noche de arduo entrenamiento.

Splinter les ha impuesto a sus discípulos un ejercicio de precisión: los chicos tienen que pasar por un corredor delimitado con 20 velas encendidas, diez a cada lado y separadas entre una y otra, colocadas sobre candelabros de diferentes alturas, mientras hacen los movimientos que crean convenientes, sin dejar de avanzar y sin usar sus armas, para tratar de apagar el mayor número posible de velas sin derribarlas de los candelabros o derribar incluso los candelabros.

El primero en pasar es Miguel Ángel.

Miguel Ángel, tan turbulento como un torbellino, va rápido entre el corredor formado por tan delicadas velas, y con vertiginosos movimientos, busca apagar la pequeña llama que las corona.

Al final de su ágil recorrido, en total quedan encendidas 12 velas.

- Tienes que actuar con más certeza, Miguel Ángel. – Splinter le indica el detalle en el que debe trabajar más.

Miguel Ángel enciende las velas que consiguió apagar; deja preparado el camino para quien sigue.

Sigue Rafael.

Rafael, tan imponente como el fuego, pasa abruptamente entre el corredor, y con movimientos vigorosos, apaga varias velas, pero también llega a derribar 5 candelabros.

Tras terminar su tempestuoso trayecto, en total quedan 9 velas encendidas.

- Debes procurar moderar tu poder, Rafael. – Splinter hace la observación prudente a su discípulo.

En cuanto Rafael levanta los candelabros que derribó y enciende las velas que consiguió apagar, es el turno de Donatelo.

Donatelo, tan firme como una montaña, recorre el camino realizando seguros movimientos, pero no yendo tan apuradamente como lo hicieron Miguel Ángel y Rafael.

Acabando su concienzuda rutina, deja encendidas 7 velas.

- Tienes que actuar con mayor rapidez, Donatelo. –

Donatelo prepara la vereda luminosa para el último de los pupilos.

Leonardo se detiene a observar detenidamente el camino que debe recorrer, luego, para la sorpresa de todos, cierra los ojos y acomoda su bandana para que los cubra.

Tan sereno como un estanque de agua, Leonardo atraviesa el camino de luces realizando elegantes, precisos y fulminantes movimientos.

Remata el desafio con un impresionate salto y una sutil caída.

Queda sólo una vela encendida.

- Muy bien hecho, Leonardo. –

Leonardo acomoda su bandana, se dirige a su Maestro y hace una reverencia frente a él.

- Es todo por esta noche. Pueden retirarse, niños. –

Splinter se retira a su recinto. Los chicos quitan las velas y los candelabros, después, tras una ducha rápida, Miguel Ángel, Donatelo y Rafael van a la sala a tirarse en el sofá y ver televisión para descansar del exhaustivo entrenamiento (suben sus pies a la mesita de estar para acomodarse mejor); Leonardo se queda en su habitación.

Miguel Ángel se apresura a ganar el control remoto y enciende la televisión; comienza a cambiar de canal cada vez buscando algo entretenido que ver.

Ni Donatelo ni Rafael parecen estar de ánimo como para pelear por el control remoto; dejan que Miguel Ángel cambie continuamente de canal.

- Leo nunca pierde la oportunidad de lucirse. – dice molesto Rafael.

- Y hacer que parezcamos torpes comparándonos con su inigualable habilidad. – dice afligido Donatelo.

- Y sentir que todo el esfuerzo que hago no sirve de nada. – dice triste Miguel Ángel.

- Siempre ha sido así: un presumido. -

- No siempre, Rafa. – dice Donatelo - Recuerdo que siendo niños, tenía problemas con los ejercicios, especialmente con los de equilibrio a cierta altura del suelo. –

- Sí, ya me acordé: no era tan hábil, pero de repente… ¡BOOOM!, Leo se volvió Mr. Perfecto. -

- Y antes de eso – dice Miguel Ángel – era más divertido; ahora hay que estarle rogado para salir a dar una vuelta porque está ocupado meditando o practicando. –

Leonardo va bajando las escaleras, y debe llamarles la atención a sus hermanos.

- Bajen los pies de la mesita de estar. –

- Ashh. – dice Rafael, pero obedece; los otros dos también – Es lo que más me _choca_ de él: todo el tiempo se la pasa diciéndote qué debes hacer y qué no debes hacer; como a qué hora debes llegar cuando sales con tu mejo amigo a divertirte un viernes en la noche. -

- O indicarte la hora que debes ir a dormir cuando tienes muchos proyectos que terminar. –

- O que no te acuestes tan tarde por ver tele o jugar videojuegos. -

- O que debes tener siempre ordenada tu habitación. –

- O tu taller o área de trabajo. -

- O no dejar tus juguetes regados por toda la casa. -

- O darte lecciones extra hasta que te salga bien éste o el otro ejercicio. –

- Al menos en esa cuestión, has salido bien librado, Rafa. –

- Supongo. –

- No que a Doni y a mí seguido nos da lecciones extra. –

- Es que es un exagerado; para mí, no lo hacen tan mal. –

- Prefiero las relajantes lecciones de tejido con 2 agujas que las extenuantes clases extras de Leonardo. –

- Yo igual. –

- Eso fue para moderar mi carácter; lo que hace Leo con ustedes es más bien para pulir su técnica, pero como digo, no lo hacen tan mal; es que Leo que un perfeccionista al extremo. -

Leonardo va de vuelta a su habitación.

- Rafa, mañana comenzamos con lecciones extra. -

- ¡¿Lecciones extra? –

Si otra fuera la situación, Donatelo y Miguel Ángel estarían retorciéndose de la risa, pero esta vez, se compadecen de su hermano.

Leonardo no le da ninguna explicación a Rafael sobre las lecciones extra; sigue su camino.

- Tarde o temprano tenía que suceder. – dice Donatelo.

- Nadie se escapa del puño de hierro de Leonardo Hamato. – dice Miguel Ángel.

- Pero no se la voy a poner tan fácil. – dice Rafael.

- Yo te sugeriría que emplearás lo aprendido en las clases de tejido: paciencia. –

- Si Sensei es estricto, Leo lo es más. Es mejor que no lo busques, porque lo vas a encontrar, y tu agonía será larga y dolorosa. -

Rafael se hunde más en el sofá pensando en lo que va a hacer.

- Hasta nos dice cómo ser ninjas, si hasta te dice lo que debes beber; yo no puedo beber cerveza. –

- Yo debo moderarme con el café. –

- Y yo con los refrescos. Aparte, también nos obliga comer comida saludable. – Miguel Ángel señala a Leonardo que está entrando a la cocina.

- ¡Leo hace la cena hoy! – dicen los otros dos.

- Me retracto. – dice Rafael – Lo que más me choca del Intrépido es su comida: su comida saludable sabor a cartón. -

- Hasta el aspecto de su comida parece cartón corrugado. – dice Donatelo.

- Dejen de eso; - dice Miguel Ángel - lo peor de todo es que no puedes levantarte de la mesa hasta que te acabes la última migaja. –

- Ni lo digas. – dice Rafael - Creo que mejor voy con Abril a cenar. -

- No podemos. – dice Donatelo - Recuerda que Sensei nos tiene prohibido 'saltarnos' cualquier comida de Leo, simplemente porque es alimento saludable. –

- Todavía no la pruebo y ya me siento mal. –

- ¿Desde cuándo fue que se le ocurrió que debemos comer cartón? – pregunta Miguel Ángel.

- Será alrededor de 2 años, quizás un poco más. – Donatelo responde.

- ¡Ay! No me digas que fue cuando fue nombrado líder. – dice Rafael.

- Ahora que lo mencionas… coincide perfectamente el cambio en el menú desde ese momento. –

- Sí se tomó en serio su papel de líder. - dice Miguel Ángel.

- Papel de líder… yo diría de niñera. – dice Rafael.

- Y lo que nos falta, – dice Miguel Ángel - si se supone que podremos hacer lo que queramos cuando tengamos 18. -

- Eso si tenemos la suerte de nuestro lado. – dice Donatelo.

- ¿Por? -

- Porque si Sensei decide regir nuestras vidas según las normas de Japón, como lo ha hecho en varios aspectos hasta ahora, no seremos mayores de edad sino hasta cumplir 20. –

- ¡¿20? -

- En Japón se es mayor de edad a los 20 años. –

- No sé si podré soportar 5 años más el reinado de terror de Leo. – dice Rafael amargamente.

- ¡Pero él tiene nuestra edad! – Miguel Ángel exclama.

- Pero es el líder. – responde Donatelo – Las normas de un clan como el nuestro exigen un líder. –

- Repito: una niñera. – Rafael vuelve a decir.

Los tres guardan silencio, imaginando la represión a la que estarán sometidos por varios años más, y deprimiéndose más porque la cena estará lista de un momento a otro.

Pasan los minutos, y ninguno se da cuenta de lo tarde que es hasta que el estomago de Miguel Ángel exige comida.

- No puedo creerlo; – le dice Rafael – tu estomago te está pidiendo de comer sabiendo lo que va haber de cena. -

- _Si no tenemos de otra._ –

- Sin embargo – dice Donatelo – Leo ya demoró en llamarnos a comer. – les muestra el reloj que trae en la muñeca izquierda.

- Ya es bien tarde, por eso muero de hambre. – dice Miguel Ángel.

- Lo hace a propósito para prolongar nuestra agonía; -dice Rafael - él sabe que estamos muriéndonos de la angustia por lo que vamos a cenar hoy. –

En ese momento, se oye una campanita desde la cocina y a Leonardo decir:

- ¡A cenar! –

Miguel Ángel, Rafael y Donatelo se levantan y van a la cocina como si fueran presos que se dirigen a la silla eléctrica a cumplir su sentencia. Entran y pasan a lavarse las manos en el lavabo sin siquiera mirar la mesa, que ya está servida, o al chef, y sin más, se sientan en sus lugares.

Ahora sí que no pueden no mirar de frente a la tortura que les aguarda.

- Mhhh… -dice Miguel Ángel – Huele rico. – acerca su cara a uno de los platos y aspira profundamente – ¡Huele rico! –

Rafael y Donatelo, con suma precaución, se acercan y aspiran.

- Huele bien, pero, ¿si sabrá bien? –

- Hay un modo de averiguarlo. –

- Si quieres ser el primero en ser envenenado, digo, en probar, vas Doni. –

- No Rafita. Te concedo el honor de ser el primero. –

- O tu Mikey. Tú eres el que siempre tiene hambre. -

- Ya que insisten... -

- Nadie puede probar nada – dice Leonardo con cierto tono autoritario – hasta que no venga Sensei. –

Es cuando Rafael, Donatelo y Miguel Ángel por fin voltean a ver a su fastidioso líder para decirle su opinión sobre que están muy hambrientos por estar esperando demasiado tiempo y sobre que él debería ir por el Maestro para que puedan comer, pero no le dicen nada, ninguno de los tres hermanos menores le manifiesta al hermano mayor sus inconformidades, porque su aspecto les da curiosidad.

Leonardo trae un delantal blanco todo manchado (por eso trae el delantal, para que se ensucie el delantal y no él) y su cara está cubierta con un poco de harina y sus brazos igual (tal parece que esta vez el delantal no sirvió de mucho), pero lo que más les impacta es esa gran sonrisa de alegría en su polvoso rostro. Parece ser que fue complicada la elaboración de la cena, pero por alguna razón está contento.

- Karera wa matte okonau tame sumimasen [Perdonen por hacerles esperar]. - les ofrece disculpas a sus hermanos por el gesto de disgusto en sus rostros – Watashi wa mōsukoshi matsu yō ni tanomu, kiodai, watashitachi no chi wa mada hassei shimasen [Les pido que esperen un poco más, hermanos; nuestro padre aún no se presenta]. –

Sus hermanos no le dicen nada, deben estar bastante molestos, lo que lo pone un poco nervioso, aunque consigue retener esa amable sonrisa.

- Ojala… les guste lo que preparé. –

La actitud de Miguel Ángel, Donatelo y Rafael cambia repentinamente; han comprendido finalmente por qué su hermano mayor se ha empeñado tanto en preparar la cena de hoy.

- ¿Qué preparaste para la cena, Leo? – Donatelo pregunta con gentileza.

- Como entrada: Ratatoullie. – Leonardo recupera el ánimo.

- ¿Ratatoulllie? –

- Así se llama la ensalada que se prepara con diferentes verduras acompañadas con arroz; como plato fuerte, Trucha arcoíris al horno con pistaches, y de postre, pay de peras y frutas secas. –

Miguel Ángel, Rafael y Donatelo voltean a mirar la comida. Por lo que les ha dicho que es: verduras, pescado y frutas secas, no pareciera que fueran tan apetitosa, pero el delicioso aroma provoca que se les haga agua la boca.

- Ahora sí le echaste ganas, Leo. – le dice Rafael.

- Sí… supongo. – se incomoda porque recuerda muy bien que en otras ocasiones no se ha tardado con la comida pero tampoco ha sido agradable al paladar de todos.

- Por eso te demoraste en preparar la cena. – le dice Donatelo.

- Sí. Probé con nuevas receta que saque de una revista de vida saludable. No son tan complicadas, pero no siempre resulta fácil la primera vez. –

- Pero eres un testarudo. – le dice Rafael – Mira que empeñarte en hacernos comer saludable. –

- Sí, pero… -

- Eres testarudo, Leo. - dice Donatelo con una sonrisa afable – Como cuando me pides, si acaso ya es muy tarde, que deje tal proyecto para otro día, que debo dormir, pero a la tercera llamada te ves obligado a cargarme y llevarme hasta mi habitación. -

- Sí, pero... -

- O como cuando – dice Miguel Ángel - un ejercicio no me sale aunque me expliques una vez, pero me explicas otra vez, pero no entiendo, y me explicas otra y luego otra hasta que ya me sale. -

- Sí, pero... -

- O como cuando – dice Rafael – me das un sermón pero no te hago caso la primera vez, y ahí estás sermoneé y sermoneé hasta que me cansó y ya tengo que darte la razón. –

- Sí, pero... –

- Pero lo haces por cariño, no para fastidiarnos. – dice Miguel Ángel.

- Eh… bueno… -

Leonardo se apena, lo que aprovecha Rafael para avergonzarlo más.

- Nuestro líder y hermano mayor nos quiere mucho, por eso se esforzó en hacer una cena que fuera nutritiva pero que esta vez le quedara como para chuparse los dedos y no pusiéramos _cara de fuchi_. -

- Nos quiere tanto, - Miguel Ángel también entra en el juego de molestar al mayor – que nos canta una canción de cuna cuando estamos enfermitos. –

- Nos quiere tanto – Donatelo también se les une – que nos dejan dormir con él cuando no podemos dormir en nuestra propia cama debido a una fea pesadilla o alguna incomoda o abrumadora preocupación. -

Leonardo trata de recuperar algo de dignidad aguantando lo más que puede el asedio de sus hermanos menores, pero no cuenta con lo que está por decir Rafael.

- Nos quiere tanto que todas las noches, cuando ya nos quedamos bien dormidos, va con cada uno, nos arropa y nos da el besito de las buenas noches. –

Donatelo y Miguel Ángel se sorprenden, igual Leonardo, pero él de inmediato agacha la cabeza muriéndose de vergüenza; el poco temple que había conseguido mantener se ha esfumado.

Donatelo y Miguel Ángel interrogan a Rafael con la mirada, si lo que acaba de decir es cierto. Rafael asiente tranquilamente.

- Entonces… - dice Donatelo.

- No es un sueño ese sueño que sueño todas las noches. - dice Miguel Ángel.

- Que alguien nos protege. - Rafael termina por decir ya sin una pizca de burla en su voz.

Los tres miran a su hermano mayor, y él, por supuesto, siente el peso de esas miradas, pero en cierta forma, acostumbrado a las presiones de la vida, por ser el hermano mayor, y de los combates, por ser el líder, resuelve el dilema con aplomo.

- Tal vez les parezca ridículo y hasta molesto todo lo que hago por ustedes, pero son mis hermanos, y los quiero; además… -

Miguel Ángel se levanta de su lugar para abrazarlo.

- No tienes que sermonearnos lo ya que sabemos. Eres tú el que parece que no lo sabe: Nosotros te queremos, Leo. -

A Leonardo le sorprenden las palabras de su hermanito; será porque no es muy seguido que las escuche, y será también que jamás se ha cuestionado sobre el cariño de sus hermanos.

- Quizás - dice Donatelo – en ocasiones llegas a ser un dolor de caparazón por llevarnos casi a rastras a la cama, o por restringirnos lo que nos gusta comer o beber, o incluso cuando _barres el piso con nosotros _en los entrenamientos, pero te queremos Leo. -

- Eso. – dice Rafael.

Conmovido por las palabras sinceras de sus hermanos, baja la mirada. Leonardo ha enmudecido completamente.

Ahora los sorprendidos son ellos. Leonardo siempre sabe qué decir o qué hacer bajo las más complicadas situaciones, salvo en dos; quizás esta es la tercera.

- Yo… voy con Sensei a decirle que la cena está servida. – dice Leonardo, rompiendo, con cuidado, el abrazo de su hermanito.

Sale en busca de su Maestro aun con el manchado mandil puesto y su cara llena de harina.

Miguel Ángel vuelve a sentarse.

- También tendremos que aguantar sus mimos hasta los 20. – dice Rafael.

- A mí no me importa. - dice Miguel Ángel – Puedo soportar todo tipo de tortura de parte de él si sigue consintiéndonos así, con banquetes como estos. ¡Mmmmhh! – frota sus manos con ansiedad.

- Espero que Sensei no demore más; - dice Donatelo – en verdad muero de hambre y la comida se ve deliciosa. –

- Hecha con mucho cariño por supuesto que debe saber deliciosa. – dice Miguel Ángel.

Miguel Ángel se atreve a agarrar un tenedor y a tomar un trozo de pescado, pero le pasa el tenedor a Rafael y él prueba un pedacito, luego Rafael le pasa el tenedor a Donatelo quien también prueba, y por último Miguel Ángel.

Pasan rápido el bocado para deshacerse de la evidencia.

Se miran un segundo… y en repentino movimiento, Rafael y Donatelo toman un tenedor cada quien y los tres están por clavarlos en más comida, pero llegan Splinter y Leonardo (él ya sin harina en la cara y llevando el mandil en las manos).

- Sensei, - le dice Rafael, dejando disimuladamente el tenedor sobre la mesa; los otros dos hacen lo mismo – ya le dio un baño a su hijo, ¿verdad? –

- Sí. –

Splinter sonríe con humor; imposible darle un baño a su hijo si es más alto que él; ya todos sus hijos son más altos que él. Los días en los que él bañaba a sus pequeños han quedado en sus recuerdos.

Cuando vio entrar a Leonardo en su recinto, le quitó el delantal y le limpió la cara y los brazos con un paño que tenía al alcance.

Splinter se sienta a la mesa, y Leonardo, en cuanto deja el mandil en su lugar, también.

- Disculpen la demora, hijos, estaba en una profunda meditación. -

- _No hay bronca_, Sensei. – dice esto Rafael sin mirar a su mentor, sino que está más atento sirviéndose comida.

Una vez que se han servido de la ensalada de verduras, y tras una pequeña oración dando gracias por los alimentos, pueden comer, finalmente.

Splinter felicita a Leonardo por la comida; Rafael, Miguel Ángel y Donatelo se concentran más en devorarla.

- Están muy callados tus hermanos, Leonardo. – dice divertido Splinter.

Leonardo asiente con gusto.

Sus hermanos no han puesto mala cara al comer el primer bocado, y también se ha dado cuenta del trocito de pescado que falta. No importa, puede preparar toda la comida que quiera su familia, ahora que ha descubierto que lo saludable no está peleado con un rico sabor.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

* * *

Me hubiera gustado al final agregar algo así como:

_Cinco años después… _

Pero como dice mi Sensei, que hay que permitirle al lector imaginar el resto de la historia.

n.n

Se me hizo agua la boca cuando estaba viendo las recetas de comida saludable 8D Y es que la verdad, hoy en día ya hay más variedad para comer sanamente, porque yo recuerdo que, por ejemplo, los primeros cereales de fibra sí sabían horrible, pero al día de hoy ya han mejorado bastante su sabor, y además hay una gran variedad de recetas para preparar comida saludable n.n Me dieron ganas de preparar esas recetas que tomó Leo para la cena xD Ojala un día lo intente.

Espero que les haya gustado este fic.

Comentarios, sugerencias, dudas, peticiones, aclaraciones, aplausos, zapes, jitomatazos, abucheos, reclamos, ultimátums, jalones de oreja, etc., etc., todo es bienvenido.

Muchas gracias por tu apoyo en estos 4 años.

n.n


End file.
